Sympathy for the Devil
by LivvyWriter
Summary: Three years after Chloe escapes with Davis, the beast within begins to stir. Chloe wants out, but it's going to be far more complicated than anyone ever thought..
1. Chapter 1

Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter One

Davis reminded Chloe of a dog. The way he paced the hotel room, finishing the small floor in two strides. The way he withdrew, tail in between his legs, after he did something that didn't please her. And the undying loyalty to her, underneath the lurking savage..

Okay, so maybe Davis reminded Chloe of a rabid dog.

Chloe watched as he stood by the window, pulling the curtains just enough to peek an eye through, letting the sharp rays of the sunrise fill the room. He was vigilant, she'd give him that. He was a watchdog, a prison guard, a bodyguard; but sometimes she wondered if he was just as much guarding against outsiders as he was making sure that what was already in, stayed in.

"Chloe." Davis, calling her name, pulled her out of musings. He stood at the window; the curtains now back in place, looking at her with worried eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off gently, "I'm fine, Davis, you can go back to watching the monsters through your peep hole, stop worrying." He looked at her like he didn't believe her, but chose to leave her alone, turning back to his post.

"I don't know what you're looking for anyway," She said, pretending to flip the channels nonchalantly. "The last place they'd expect us to be is in Rinky Dink, North Carolina."

Davis moved away from the window reluctantly and came to sit beside her. "The feds have their ways Chlo', you know this better than anyone.." He put his hand on top of hers on the mattress. She pulled away, using her thirstiness for an excuse to not make contact. She took a sip of the cold coffee on the bed stand. The temperature failed to register.

Davis sighed and turned off the TV.

"Chloe, is this still about the man in Florida? I said I was sorry-" Chloe felt the nausea begin to rise in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that was all too familiar. She suppressed it, or added to it, she wasn't sure- drinking more of the cold substance.

"No Davis. Accidents happen, I get it." She repeated this mantra, not really registering what her heart was screaming.

Like hell she got it! The day she understood why she couldn't leave him alone for one day without him going on a rampage and killing two cops, brutally, she would cease to be Chloe Sullivan.

But he did. He killed the two cops patrolling the seedy hotel, and they had fled in the opposite direction everyone had suspected. The news flashed with updates on the Davis Bloome murders, suspecting that he'd fled to Mexico, and North Carolina seemed just close enough to throw everyone off their trail.

"I just couldn't control myself Chlo', I regret it so much.." His painfully human eyes bore into her own, and she felt the iceberg that was once her heart melt tentatively.

She cupped the side of his face with her hand and watched him melt into her touch. He leaned forward to kiss her slowly. The urge to explode lapped around in her belly, and she pulled away as inconspicuously as she could.

This, however, didn't fool Davis. His eyes clouded over with a combination of worry and impatience, and she suffered a smile for him. He shook his head and opened his mouth, undoubtedly to bring up the Florida murders again.

"Stop Davis, I don't want to talk about Florida anymore.. or New Mexico, or Texas. Three accidents," She downed the rest of the bitter coffee, "in three years is better than we expected." Her insides screamed out. They began to claw and tear, shouting words that Chloe didn't want to acknowledge.

All three accidents had been recently. Five people had been murdered by the beast within Davis Bloome, the same beast that had seemed tamed, in the past three weeks. All of the other weeks, the many days and hours and minutes of the good days, had ceased to matter when Chloe walked in on the maid, torn to shreds in the New Mexican hotel. That had been the first, followed by two more in the Texan gas station, and the two cops in Florida.

Chloe had been able to fool herself for the past three years when Davis was good. She'd been able to pretend that they were a normal couple, despite his obsession for her and her love for another man, but she'd been able to make believe that they weren't on the run. Sure, they picked up and left every few weeks, but that would settle down eventually right? And maybe one day, one day she could contact Clark and Jimmy..

But after the accidents she put these dreams aside, and a part of her died with those dreams.

She broke out of her musings and turned to Davis, who was sleepy soundlessly on the bed. She could hand that to Davis, when he slept, boy..he slept.

Reaching under the nightstand, she pulled out her purse, and then a smaller bag out of that one. She accidentally pulled out a square card, and realized it was the cleaning service card from New Mexico. A wave of vomit that couldn't be suppressed hit her full force, and she sprinted quietly to the bathroom, purse and bag in hand.

She barely made it to the toilet in time before she retched. She reached out her hand and turned on the shower, glancing back at Davis who had stirred slightly, and then closed the bathroom door. She sat up against it and let the tears fall. She opened the smaller bag and glanced at the box. She emptied the contents of her purse on the hard, unfeeling tile beside her. The signs stared back at her, daring her to disagree.

Chloe shook her head and dropped the box. Why bother? She'd taken five already.

She didn't need another plus sign to tell her what she didn't want to know.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with Davis Bloome's child.

She was pregnant with the baby of a murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Year and ½ ago…

The peonies were perfect this time of year, Chloe noticed. She ran her hand over the blooms and turned her attention to the hydrangeas. She cupped one full bloom in her hand and smelled the fresh scent.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A voice caused Chloe to jump and her hand to close, slightly crushing the flower. Chloe smiled nervously as she turned to say something pleasant back, but who stood in front of her caused her heart to plummet to the ground.

"Martha?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking. Clark's mom stood beside her, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Chloe stood, her body shaking for many different reasons.

"Are you going to keep staring, or hug your second mother?" Her words caused Chloe to crush herself into the familiar embrace. Chloe heard a choking sound, and realized it was her, struggling not to sob.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Martha gained control of herself and guided Chloe out of the busy flower market and into the nearby Central Park. They settled on a bench beside Strawberry Fields.

"The Chloe I used to know played Strawberry Fields on her radio at least twice a day." Martha said gently, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"It was my favorite Beatle's song. It was for his son, their apartment oversees this part of the park." Chloe said, her knack for information taking over.

"The Chloe I used to know also had blonde, short hair." Chloe self-consciously ran her hand threw her dark brown, lengthy hair. Chloe lowered her eyes down at her shaking hands.

"I guess you know." Chloe said, her eyes still averting Martha's gaze.

Martha shifted and Chloe felt the need to move away, a habit she'd picked up over the past year and a half.

"Yeah Chlo', I know. Clark called me soon after you disappeared and begged me to help find you. You know its bad when your super-hero of a son calls and asks his mommy for help." Martha squeezed Chloe's hands again, hoping to send some surge of reassurance that she was on her side.

Chloe wasn't surprised at Clark's outreach to his mother. She knew that he would attempt to use every resource he had to find her.

Martha took Chloe's silence as contemplative. "But you know better than anyone," Martha started, after a minute of silence, "that if you don't want to be found, you won't be found. That's why after six months of searching, Clark forced himself to give in."

Chloe looked up at Martha, praying that her eyes held the waterworks that were about to break.

"Good. That's…that's good news. He needs to live his life; he has much more important things to focus on. I'm really alright." Chloe was surprised that the levees held, but no tears emerged.

"You're more important to him than anything. You know that. He will be thrilled when he hears that you're well-"

Chloe's body sent out warning bells, and panic began to flood her senses.

"Martha, no!" She said, interrupting. "You can't let Clark know you've seen me..that would ruin everything..He could find us, and Davis would be unleashed again, and Martha, Davis is the only being that can kill Clark, I've seen it… He can cause so much pain and so much destruction..but not if I stay with him..Martha you can't..you just can't.." Chloe felt like she might have a panic attack,something she'd picked up recently, and she began to try to force herself to breathe.

"Chloe, calm down. Sweetie, I know all of this..but you have no reason to take on this responsibility as your own..You've always been altruistic, but I don't understand why you've taken it to these lengths.." Martha said, shaking her head. "The world was not made for one person to carry…"

They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Jimmy?" Chloe said in a soft, questioning tone. "How is he?" Pain filled her features, and she pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling.

"I was wondering when you would ask about him." Martha said, "He's doing badly Chloe. He hasn't stopped looking for you. Despite Clark's efforts to reason with him, that you'll come back when you think its best, Jimmy has become a mad man."

Chloe took the news differently than she expected. Jimmy was doing badly, so why did she feel a temporary sense of relief in her heart? Maybe it was because this meant that despite everything that had occurred, all the painful things that were said, Jimmy still loved her, and Jimmy still wanted her..

Martha saw the war going on in Chloe and ached for something she could do. If she could kidnap Chloe and take her back to Smallville, she would, but it wasn't as easy as that. There were so many consequences to what had happened.. Martha shook the traitorous thoughts out of her head; Chloe was like a daughter to her, the only important thing was to have her safe, preferably home. Martha began to wonder the best way to approach the looming conversation. Coffee, Martha realized. Coffee was the perfect way to get to Chloe.

She turned her attention back to Chloe and let go of her hands, somewhat reluctantly.

"Let's get some caffeine in us, shall we? There's a lovely coffee place right across the street."

"That sounds wonderful." Chloe said, genuinely meaning it. "But I can't go in there, I try to avoid small cramp spaces, people tend to recognize easier."

Martha nodded, understanding. "Well I'll run over there and grab us some. I'll be back quickly." She got up, and then as if she was rethinking her decision, refused to walk away.

"Thank you Martha, for the coffee..for all those years..for everything. Thank you." Chloe said, her voice cracking with the affection she felt.

Martha softened, sure that she wouldn't flee, and hoping she wasn't fooling herself. That was love and fondness in her eyes, was it not?

"Of course Chloe. You know you can count on me for anything. And I mean it. I'll be right back." With one last look, Martha speed walked to the coffee shop, afraid Chloe would be gone with the blink of an eye.

And she was right.

* * *

Chloe left the bathroom, wiping her mouth, her purse clutched tightly under her arm. Davis was still asleep on the bed and Chloe felt cold watching him sleep peacefully.

She needed to get out. She knew that now. She couldn't deny her condition any longer.

Chloe walked to the window and began to think. She couldn't call Jimmy, that would be a disaster. He most likely would listen to no reason and get himself killed. She couldn't call Clark, he would be there in a flash, and a duel might break out, something she was still trying to prevent from happening.

So who could she contact? Someone that could act as a middle man, letting Clark know what was happening, but keeping information that could hurt him, secret?

"_..you know that you can count on me for anything..and I mean it.." _

Martha's heartfelt words ran through her mind..sending the machines in her mind whirring.. She knew exactly who to call.

She stepped out the door, watching the sleeping Davis over her shoulder, and shut it gently. She felt relief when it made virtually no sound.

She padded to the pay phone a couple yards away and picked it up. She dialed the familiar digits and waited nervously through the rings. At last, someone picked up.

"Senator Martha Kent's office." A young voice answered.

'She has a secretary for her cell phone?' Chloe wondered.

"I need to speak to Martha, it's very important." Her voice was shaking so much that she was surprised it was her own.

"Who may I tell her is calling?" The voice said with a hint of impatience and boredom.

"Tell her it's someone from her past…Tell her..tell her it's Chloe."

"One moment please."

Chloe waited anxiously.

"Chloe? Is that you? Is that really you?" Martha's voice erupted on the phone and Chloe could have cried with relief.

"Yes Martha, it's me. I need your help."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Martha asked, somewhat frantically.

"I'm okay. I'm ready to get out, and I need your help."

"It's about time." Martha said, and Chloe couldn't help but smile.


End file.
